


Intuition

by Sunnynight



Category: lol - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Pedophilia, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Thriller, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnynight/pseuds/Sunnynight
Summary: What leads you when you don't have intuition?Nothing,People,Or true love...Find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first this story may be boring but,it's worth to read it.

Chapater 1.PARADISE.

 

The new day has come,and with that the new beginning for people who cried last night,lost something or someone.

 

Blakes POV.  
I opened my eyes slowly.I felt my uncles hands around me.Hugging me tight and strong.For me this is paradise,all I need is him and all he need is me.

-Good mornning,love.  
-Good mornning.  
I said with satisfaction.How beautiful he is,even if he is 52 and I am 12 that doesnt matter. Our love is pure and real.  
He kissed me on the lips.And with that my day begins. 

 

-Hey,love,can I eat pizza for breakfast?  
The best things in this world are sweets,junk food and orgasm.Because I'm rich I don't need to go to school,I have money for 3 luxury life's.  
Children without parents are usually poor,but me,I'm a millionare.  
My uncle have clubs all over the world,sex clubs,gay clubs and that stuff for 18+.  
18 shit,all workers and prostitutes in these clubs are underage little kids,not that little but teenagers,like me.  
My best friend Sammya Hervie works at ma uncles club.  
And guess what?She's security guard at age 13.  
She know how to kick some ones ass and for good!  
She saved me a million a billion times.I would be death without her.

-Ofcourse you can,now I'm going to work Blake,be a good uncle's boy and don't do something stupid like last week,Kay?  
Blablablabla...  
-Kay,kiss,kiss!  
-BYEEE!  
-BYEEE!

 

Uhh like he's not coming back,I love him but he's sometimes annoying.  
Ya know when your with some person for a long time then u person becomes little annoying at some time,but just a little.  
Hmm I'm going to club to see what's Sammya doing,it's 11 o'clockand she works 9 to 15,but in Saturday and Sun day she's night shift and then she works half night.

 

Sammyas POV

-Sammya come here and help me out,you little brat!  
Ah that old man he's total jerk,at day clubs are totally blank and because of that I'm not a security I'm a cleaning lady!  
-Okaay!You forgot that your not my boss,Kevin!  
Oh here he comes.  
-Is that the way to talk to olders,you got this job because you have a little talent for boxing and kicking,but I,I got this job because I went to college for securitys,and you are going to listen to me because I'm smarter than you are!

-Jeez,I see how smart you are,you just talk about same things over and over...You know what I don't give a shit why you got this job,I don't give a fuck if you know 8×9 and I doesn't.But do you know what I care for?!I care for your life now,so give me your last words because you will not be able to talk in 3 minutes!!  
I'm gonna kick his ugly face that much that his spirit for living will die.

-So you wanna fight,okay,I waited for this!

 

Blake's POV 

-STOOP!!!YOU TWO!  
I saw Sammya and Kevin fight,ohmygod.That's not good  
They will get fired if I don't stop them.  
-Stop you two or I'm calling my uncle!  
They stopped.It's nothing that serious but it will be if they continue.  
-You fools,you wanna get fired,or what?  
-Fool?Are you crazy,I though you were my friend Blake!!  
-I'm that's why I'm telling you to stop.  
-Look,Blake,I need to talk to your uncle,this Kevin is crazy,I can't work like a normal person with him!

-Oh yeah,and you are an angel?You hit me first!  
-We will see who are angel when you lose your job!  
-You bitch!!!

-Kevin,stop,you said enough,Sammya ,you will talk with my uncle.  
-Huh,thanks,I mean I'm the best worker here anyway.  
-Yeah,you really are,so do you wanna icecream or maybe cake?  
-Okay,cake,and icecream.

-That sounds great,I know exactly where to go.

 

We came in our favourite pastry shop "Diamond".  
-Should we sit outside or inside?  
-Outside,it's really warm inside ya know,it's +35 f.  
-Wow,that's why you're in a jacket...

-Blake,please don't give me your comments on my style,Kay?  
-Okay...

End of the 1.chapter  
So guys,I will continue if you like this story because this is just beginning!Comment if you like.Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Blakes POV

-Bye Sammya see ya tomorrow!

-Bye,and now you see why I need a jacket.

Shes right,clouds are black and there are drops of rain.  
I need to call Valentino.He needs to pick me up with his car.

Or no,I'll just call taxi,or I'm gonna be a poor boy on rain and everybody will stop to pick me up.Logic.

 

Oh,shit,it starts.It never rain like that.It's so strong,and intense.  
I'm gonna be wet for 1 minute.  
I need to get in some object.  
Hmm,where?!!C'mon anywhere....

OTHERS POV

Blake started to run to the closest object.  
And that object was tavern called "Black Smile".  
Scary name for tavern...

Blake's POV

Huh,Good,they have a little roof in front of the door.  
What the fuck there's security in tavern?!  
I hope he'll let me stay.

-Sorry,boy,you can't come in.

-No,I don't want to come in I just want to be in front of the open,because as you see it's raining hard.

-I don't know,boss doesn't allow people in front....

-Oh,c'mon,I'm all wet.

-Okay come inside.

There was a small room for security,and there were a lots of papers...  
I heard light music from the inside.

-Kid,sit there.

-Oh,thanks,how kind.

It's boring ,there aren't any costumers...

-So,is this place always blank like this or its the cause of the rain?

I asked,blonde haired security,he looked like he was in his mid 40...

-Its hard to explain...

-Cmon tell me,it's not that hard.

-Okay,so,you see,this place is not a ordinary tavern,it's like tavern for VIP,not for ordinary people without money...You don't need to be singer to come in you just need to have lots of money.That's why I'm here,and my friends,there'r inside.

Oh,I get it...

 

Shit,Valentino is calling!

-Hello.

-Hi,Blake,where are you,I came home faster than you.

-Its raining so I can't go anywhere.

-Where are you,you forgot that I have a car?

-You know that I'm stupid...

-Where are you?

-Come to the tavern "Black Smile".

-Okay.

*10 MINUTES LATER

Others POV

Valentino parked his black Maserati on the taverns parking.

He opened the door,and he saw Blake sitting and doing something on his phone.  
And he saw one more person,and that's Aron,security.

-Valentino,long time no see,come inside.

-Oh,no,I came for this boy.

-Really,I didint know that you have a child.

-Hes my nephew.Come,Blake.

-Yeah,okay.

-Goodbye,Valentino,come sometimes.

-Okay,I will.

Blake's POV

-Finally,you came.

-Its your fault.

 

Others POV

Blake got up and he start kissing his lover.

The kiss was full of passion and love.

Blake sat on Valentinos hips.

Valentino grabbed boys ass with his big hands.

They were a little hard,but that will wait till they got home.

 

Right?

 

 

Leave a comment,because I need to know what you think about this story...  
And be gentle...  
:"(


	3. Sick Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTHERS POV

-We're home,finally!  
Blake said as he push his uncle to the door.

-No need to hurry,love,we have all the time of the world.  
Valentino said with call voice.  
They came in the house and with loud steps they walked to theirs room.

Blake jumps on the big luxury bed with dirty look on his face.  
His uncle knows what he wants.And so he knows himself.  
They were having sex since Blake's parents were killed and from that day on the poor boy was unstable whore .  
Valentino isn't the only one that slept with Blake.

Blakes POV

I'm so horny right now I didint have sex for 1 week.

-Uncle,hurry,I'm so hot!!

-You dirty little whore!

-Stick your big penis in my ass.

OTHERS POV

Valentino started to fuck, harm,this boys mind and body.  
Not just for one night,but for the future that patiently waits for the Blake.


	4. Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past  
> Of  
> The  
> BLAKE.

Outside of the house was rainy,  
Cold air killed every warm sunlight.  
Everything that leads our way will be stronger and smarter than us,  
just like the cold air.It leads the day and the night.

People lead other people,that's what everyone thinks,but I,  
I don't think so.  
The only leader of mankind is intuition.  
Everybody have intuition.

Just kidding.  
Intuition is something that you can not learn or make.  
You need to be born with it.Just like me.

End of the 3. Chapter.Sammya.

Sammya's POV:

Uh,I don't know what to write in this book anymore.  
Hm,I need to find some ideas.  
One word,Blake!

His life is more interesting than mine.  
Probbaly...

Others POV:

Sammya put her leather coat on.  
And she went to Blake's house which was 2 I'm away.  
It's always good to have condition,and umbrella if it's rainy day.

One,two,three,hundred,five hundred steps...

Girl was standing in front of the Alvarez house.  
It was huge.  
Just like any other house from the rich people.  
Blake's uncle was rich,logically.

Knock,knock.

"Oh,Sammya,you're here to see Blake?"

"Umm,yeah,can I come in."

"Of course,darling."

Sammya's POV:

I hate when he calls me like that,  
Valentino is weird in his own way.  
Weird and crazy.  
Who would be in a sexual/romantic relationship with his underage nephew.  
Crazy person.  
I never understood Blake,he says that he loves him,which is 1% true,but 99% is sexual pleasure.

Maybe he's stupid or maybe I never loved anyone so I don't know how it feels.

I loved my cat but that's another story...

Oh,he came,finally!

"Yo,Summy!"

"I have my name,Blakkkyy!"

"I have requests,Blake."

"I knew it,you always come when you need something."

"I need inspiration."

"I don't have any." He says with funny tone.

"I don't have right now but if you help me I will."

I don't want to say what I'm writing about.  
It will be suprise,something imaginationary.

Others POV:

Two kids went to sit on the luxury couch.  
Rains was signing the song of the calmness.

"So,Blake,we knew eachother for 2 years,but still,I don't know nothing about your last,I though that I will get my inspiration back for my book that I'm writing."

Sammy asked shyly.

"Past,huh,I'm not good with talking about that,but here we goes,I don't know what was happening before I was born so I'm gonna say something that my uncle told me.  
My mother was killed when she was 18,I had 3 years then.She was pregnant with me when she was 15.  
She didint had parents either.She just had my uncle,Valentino.  
After she died,my father,  
Didn't want me,because he was young,he didint know how to raise me without my mum.  
And then..."

*FLASHBACK*

"What,Johnny,what are you saying,you're his goddamn father,you're gonna take care of this brat like Merinna was alive!"  
Valentino said with loud sound.

"You don't understand,I'm 18,I just can't,I'm beraly an adult,I can't tool card of him alone,not without her!"

"Youre not alone,I'm here,I'm gonna give you money every month,I'm gonna help you."

"No,I don't want this child,she was whore  
,she had sex with any boy she met."

"Whore?"

Valentino grabbed his neck in the flash of light!  
Bum!

Dead body.

Blake's father was murdered by the same hands that killed his mother.But he doesn't know that...

*End of flashback*

"He was murdered too,Valentino told me that he was in some band and that they killed him."

"I'm sorry,Blake."

Rain didint stop,just like the tears that flowed on the boys face...


End file.
